The Vampire Diaries
by Abby-Swan
Summary: Bella's special diary which tells the story of her vampire life and what happens when someone finds it.
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Diaries

All characters and plots belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me.

February 18th, 2009

Today was Edward and mine's 4 year anniversary. We went to isle Esme for… well, you know. Renesmee stayed with Jacob while we were there. This reminds me, Edward and I need to buy Esme a new east wing of the house. Next week is Renesmee's 13th birthday, and I need to buy her a present. Sam and Jake's packs are going to come for the party, as well as Tanya's family.

With Irina gone, the tensions between the wolves and the Denalis are all but erased. Tanya and the rest of her family have really changed since her death. They rarely smile, and Kate never uses her gift. When I asked, she just said she didn't want anyone to hurt like she had when Irina had left them.

Edward wants to go to Seattle to shop for Renesmee while she's still with Jacob. I'll write again soon.

Love, ********


	2. the party

The Vampire Diaries

All characters and plots belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me.

February 18th, 2009

Today was Edward and mine's 4 year anniversary. We went to isle Esme for… well, you know. Renesmee stayed with Jacob while we were there. This reminds me, Edward and I need to buy Esme a new east wing of the house. Next week is Renesmee's 13th birthday, and I need to buy her a present. Sam and Jake's packs are going to come for the party, as well as Tanya's family.

With Irina gone, the tensions between the wolves and the Denalis are all but erased. Tanya and the rest of her family have really changed since her death. They rarely smile, and Kate never uses her gift. When I asked, she just said she didn't want anyone to hurt like she had when Irina had left them.

Edward wants to go to Seattle to shop for Renesmee while she's still with Jacob. I'll write again soon.

Love, ********


	3. Chapter 3

As always, these amazing characters belong to the genius Stephenie Meyer.

February 25th, 2009

Today was Renesmee's Birthday party. Edward and I ended up getting her a new canopy bed, which we'll need to replace in the next couple of months with the way that she's growing. In 2 years, Renesmee will stop growing, Jacob will move in and we'll need to get them an even bigger bed. I would never say this to her, but sometimes Renesmee's growing habit can be quite inconvenient.

Anyways, the birthday party went by with out a hitch. Alice went over board on everything, of course, and unlike me, Edward actually encouraged her this time! Jacob and the rest of the wolves (there are now 24) all chipped in to get her a computer for her room. Edward home schools her since I had to post pone going to Dartmouth until Renesmee was able to go for any amount of time without me. My education isn't even close to as polished as his, and Renesmee is quickly catching up to me, as Jacob often points out.

Alice has been down lately, since she hasn't been able to see anything other than the weather. I think something is going on in Italy, but no one else thinks so. I need to go hunting as we are going to see Charlie tomorrow.

Love, ****


	4. stolen

February 27th, 2009

I'm writing from a notebook because my diary has been stolen. The scent in my room wasn't one that I recognized well, but I seem to have smelt it somewhere. It was obviously a vampire, female, and a human hunter. I haven't told Renesmee or anyone else about it. I can't even think about it really, as Edward is getting more attuned to my thoughts ever since I showed him that I could push away my shield.

Any ways, I am positive now that something is going on in Volterra. I'm probably going to have to visit there soon, to find out what is going on. I'm not sure what to tell Charlie or the rest of my family. Jane was seriously pissed that I was more powerful than she was the last time we met. I should have known that the Volturi would hold a grudge.

Just like when I had to go to J., I need to keep this from Edward. If he knew that anyone was planning on hurting me, he would kill them the first chance he got. He is strong, but not strong enough to handle all the Volturi with just me helping him. I _will_ ask him what the Volturis smell like, just out of curiosity.

Love, _**Bella**_


	5. Planning

**February 28****th****, 2009**

Ok, so I asked Edward what the Volturi smell like. H didn't look very suspicious, but that could be that I've gotten a lot better at lying. He said that Aro smells like ashes, and so do the other vampires in the family; Renata smells like copper; Alec has a sort of sugary smell (I knew that from the way his power smelt); and Jane smells like a pine sap. I wonder why that is?

Anyways, I went to smell my room again, and I could smell the sugary scent of Alec. It wasn't the strongest scent, and Alec doesn't have any reason to hold a grudge against me. At least, no more than the rest of the Volturi. Jane probably spends a lot of her time with Alec… That's it! Jane can't stand me and her scent would be nearly unnoticeable in the forest where our cottage is. Now that I know that it's Jane I need to get it back even faster.

All that happens in this house, every secret I have, is in that diary. Who knows what Jane and the Volturi will learn from that one book. We haven't seen the Volturi since our big fight 3 years ago, so Aro couldn't know exactly what has happened and what everyone has thought. All our weaknesses are in that book: my love for Edward; his love for me; our love for Renesmee; Rosalie's, um, as Edward put it, her pig-headedness; Emmett's lack of caution; Carlisle's hatred of violence; and Alice's cockiness. The Volturi could destroy us if they knew all our weaknesses.

I still haven't told anyone about my trip to Italy. I need to tell someone, and I think that person is going to be Alice. She's amazing at blocking her mind from Edward's power, and she won't freak out as much as him when I tell her. She will want to help, and although I don't want to risk her life for a stupid book, I might risk her life by not retrieving it. The Volturi would capture her for sure if they could manage to get rid of the rest of us. I also can't do this alone. I should ask her now; for fear that I should chicken out. I'll do that now. Crap, I'm just stalling. Oh no, Edward's coming! He can't see this. Bye!

Love, **Bella **


	6. chapter 6

**Sorry these are so short! And these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me. Please review and tell me to continue or not!**


	7. A reconaissance mission

**February 29****th****, 2009**

Ok, I asked Alice if she could accompany on a trip. I tried to tell her without revealing my real plans, but you know Alice. I took her to a café in Seattle, so Edward couldn't hear her thoughts or us talking. The waiters all stared at us; I wasn't out in public much, and not used to being the most beautiful thing for miles. One of them even spilled a drink because he was watching us, not his feet. Or he was just a klutz like me… Ahhh! I'm so distracted! This is a really inconvenient part of having a vampire mind. Okay, I'm back on topic.

So, I told Alice everything from when my diary was stolen, up until I figured out that Jane had taken my diary. She asked what was in the diary, and I said that it told about Renesmee's growing, my, um, private life with Edward, and our every day lives. She didn't know how the Volturi would do it, but she was as certain as me that they would find something in there to bring us down. She said we would need to go next week, before Charlie visits again. He still doesn't know about vampires, though he is well educated about werewolves. He and Sue are going well- ugh! I can never stay on topic! Okay, we leave next week for Italy, and Edward thinks that we're going to a fashion show in Venice. I'm going to really miss him while we're gone, and I don't know if I'll ever see him again. But this is about protecting him and the rest of the family, so I need to do this.

Alice has been planning what we would where in her head to keep Edward out, and Searching for anything related to the Volturi in the near future. She saw that my diary would be in Jane's room, which is the top floor in the tower of their castle. We will need to disguise our scent, so we'll need to borrow Eleazar's old cloaks from when he was a guard for the Volturi. I'll be able to protect Alice if we get caught, and we can both fight them off. If Alice gets caught though, she will be pulled away from us forever, and it will be all my fault. I need to be brave; I need to protect my family with my life. I need to survive for Edward, because if I die, he will find a way to die. I can't let that happen. I want to go now to get the plane tickets. Edward can't see them, because they're supposed to be for Venice. I can't put his life in danger. Money is no object now, and the tickets are (this is Alice's idea, not mine) for first class. It is completely insane, but I still don't like people spending money on me, especially when it is to fix my mistakes. Oh, Renesmee just woke up. I need to get her some breakfast, so I need to go get Jake. He probably uses his bizarre link to Renesmee to sense her needs, but I need to go anyways. Bye!

Love, _**Bella**_


	8. landing

**February 30****th****, 2009**

Right now, Alice and I are on the plane to Italy. All the humans in here aren't a big deal to me. With my control, I'm almost as immune to the scent of human blood as Carlisle. She keeps warning me how dangerous this will be, but most of the time, she's in a trance looking for any change in the Volturi's plans. They're going to be out of the country, so Alice will be able to see if they're coming back _hours_ before they decide to.

I think Edward was a little suspicious of where Alice and I were really going. One night when I came out of our closet (Alice has added another floor), he was looking at some papers on my desk when I came in the room. He seemed worried the rest of the night, not as into it as I was. And the next morning, the tickets were about 1/84 of an inch away from where I'd put them the night before. I told Alice all this, and she said that it was too late for Edward to stop us now.

The diary hasn't moved from Jane's room. We just need to hop from the house closest to the tower, jump through the window, grab the book, and get out. The closest house is at least 150 yards from the tower, so I'm a little nervous. I've never jumped that far! Alice reassured me that it would be no sweat jumping that far. The Volturi family will be feasting at 8:23, so we need to really run when we get off the plane. Not vampire top speed, but human top speed. A car will be waiting to take us inside Volterra. This time, it's a much less conspicuous then a Porsche, but more extravagant then a Toyota. If we make a grand entrance, the Volturi staying in the castle will notice us a lot faster. If my heart was still beating, it would be all but jumping out of my chest.

Our plane is about to land. I am starting to panic and I know I need to wake up Alice to tell her that we've landed, but I can't move. I need to be strong for my family. If I die now, and Alice with me, Jasper and Edward will come after the Volturi. They won't be able to bring us back, and will die if they fight. Jasper is incredibly talented in combat, and Edward is amazing, they'll die. It sends a chill down my spine and a blow to the stomach just thinking about it. Oh, Alice is awake. Nothing has changed. Our flight was late, and we need to get to the tower in 46 minutes. The guard comes back at 9:03, so we have to be fast. The sky is overcast, so we'll be free to go out in the open as soon as we land. That would be… now. Ok, I'll write as soon as I can. If I can. Bye!

Love, _**Bella**_

P.s. Edward, if I don't get back alive, remember: I did this to protect you, and I love you.


	9. recovery

**A/N this chapter is for Carolinerzz, who keeps asking to be in my story. I hope your character is what you hoped for.**

March 1st, 2009

As you can plainly see I'm alive. And so relieved. I was really scared in the castle but now, with my diary back, I fell ecstatic. This feeling could have something to the fact that I just talked to Edward, but I'm just marveling over the fact that we got out of there alive. I know that I am sounding very mysterious right now, so I will tell you what happened when we reached Volterra.

***

Alice had called someone and bribed them to ship her Porsche out her so she could be comfortable. She had dressed in black flowing clothes, so that if seen from a distance, she would look like a Volturi guard. She had forced me to allow her to dress me again, but this time it didn't really bother me; if it helped get my diary back, it was worth it. Anyways, we were riding in the Porsche to the castle parking lot, which humans used to go on tours of the castle, where the Volturi would use Heidi to lure them to the "feeding chamber" as Alice had called it. We would 'accidentally' get lost, and Alice would look out for paths that would be dangerous for us to take.

"Bella, put this on." Alice had said to me. She then gave me a bracelet with a HUGE garnet triangle and a thick gold band. "All the Volturi wear them, and if anyone that doesn't recognize us sees us, we can just show them this and they will just continue on their way."

I then put the bracelet on and looked it over. I knew it would weigh a ton to a human, and wondered why a human would make this. Alice must have seen what I was going to ask, and quickly explained in a whisper, as we were then inside the castle foyer.

"Humans don't make these, Heidi's sister does. I got them from Eleazar after I got back from dropping Nahuel and his family at home. He had 2 from his time as a guard. These had a silver band, so I had them plated in gold."

She stopped then as we got within human earshot of the receptionist. With one breath I could tell that she was human, and with a memory, I knew that she wasn't the receptionist from my last visit here. I shuddered and pushed the thought to the back of my mind.

"2 tickets for the tour of the castle please." Alice said. The receptionist jumped and pulled out 2 tickets. She looked at us with suspicious blue eyes and completely froze when Alice's hand brushed hers. I had been scared when she asked us in Italian if we needed to talk to the family living here, but Alice had expertly said in English that we couldn't understand. We tried to walk less quietly and Alice stumbled once, and I could hear the receptionist sigh with relief. We joined the tour, trying to enjoy the paintings on the walls. When we saw that the tour guide was a vampire, we both stopped to visit the bathroom. The tour moved on with out us, and we slunk off to the tour. Alice only had to warn me once that the next hallway would have Felix going down it, and we slipped down a narrow passage. At the end, there was a really high flight of stairs, so we both knew we were in the tower now.

"Bella, Jane's room is at the top of these stairs. Grab it, jump out the window, and run. I'll be out the window when we get there. It's so simple! When I do-"she stopped short when we could see into the room. The room was beautiful, with red velvet curtains and silver mirrors everywhere. But at the time, the only thing that could hold my eye was the girl standing in the room.

Like all vampires, she was beautiful. She had straight blonde hair, purple eyes, and had brightly colored clothes on under her grey robe. I knew that she and Alice would get along great if she weren't working for the people trying to kill us. Her purple eyes caught my eyes; why would she be wearing contacts? She was holding a bracelet just like ours, but it had a dent in it. She then flicked it and walked over to talk to us (we were still frozen).

"Hi, I'm Caroline!" She looked at our bracelets and smiled. "Cool, I don't have to bring you to Aro. I just got here from Venice, and I was beginning to wonder where everyone was. Jane dented her bracelet last night and I was fixing it. I don't know if Aro told you about me yet, but I'm Heidi's sister. I used to be a vegetarian vampire with Heidi, sort of like those Cullens Caius and Jane are always talking about. But I decided that hunting humans was more fun, so now I have red eyes! You have gold eyes, you must be new here." Yep, she and Alice would get along great. "I was practicing using Heidi's contacts for my turn to get humans. Being sisters, I have the same powers. Jane has all these mirrors in here to practice, so I'm practicing my powers here too! I'm just thri-"

"I'm sorry, but unless you want Jane to give you a look tonight, we need in here. She wants us to bring Bella's Diary to her, and we don't really like pain, so move." Alice told me later that she could see Caroline talking until everyone got back, and we had to leave quickly. We shoved past her and grabbed the Diary from a dresser door, and I yelled one more sentence to a shocked little girl; she couldn't be more then 13.

"Thanks for giving Bella her Diary back!" I laughed. Alice shot me a sharp look and we jumped out the window. We heard a shrill shriek from behind us and people in the tour panicking. The next sound from the tour disturbed me: the sound of a vampire snapping human necks. Even having been the cause for the death of who knows how many people, I couldn't help but laugh. I ran to the car laughing, as did Alice. I was told off by Alice later in the car for telling Caroline who I was, but other then that, we were successful.

The plane home was in Alice's own private jet (I don't know why I had been surprised). We made it home in no time to spare, Alice's pilot landing the plane in a huge clearing in the woods. I ran to Edward waving my Diary in his face and laughing. We kissed and ran to get Renesmee and tell her what had happened.

***

So I'm writing from my own Diary and it feels great! Alice had to go shopping to celebrate, but I decided to go hunting with Edward, get myself into the habit again. We are having "quality time" tonight, he's taking advantage of my terrific mood, not that I mind… Here he comes. Time to change! I hope I don't get lost in the closet (Alice added another floor). Good-Night!

Love, _**Bella**_


End file.
